Petals Turned To Blood & Stone
by BlackCaleb
Summary: Rosemary 'Rosie' Carter was turned into a vampire against her will and was left for dead. Not having a sire to teach her, Henry Fitzroy takes her in and teach her
1. Lost & Confused

Chap.1: Lost & Confused

It should have been a simple night for hunting for Henry, no clouds present simply a clear night sky in October. Henry was on pursuit to quench his hunger at this new club that just opened but something stopped him. It was the smell of fresh blood from an innocent victim; he looked left and right and saw no one.

He started to walk in a random direction until the wind picked up and brought the sent back to him. He turned left and started to walk faster as the smell of blood got stronger and stronger. He found himself walking inside of an empty warehouse covered in dust and rags.

There she was on the cold concrete floor in a pool of her own blood gasping for breath. He rushed over to her and slid down to his knees.

''It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you.'' Henry said gently trying not to frighten her.

''Where is he?'' she asked as she tried to sit up

Henry helped her up gently ''He who?''

''The bastard who got kinky and bite me.''

He frowned a little and raised an eyebrow.

''I met this guy in a bar and was feeling frisky and with some alcohol in me so I said what the hell and go for it.''

Henry saw something that caught his eye, he gently moved away some strands of her chin length black hair, which was matted in blood and stuck to her neck. He froze when he saw what he saw, four puncture hole on the right side of her neck.

''Where is he? Where is your sir?''

She looked at him with a strange look

''My what? Sir I don't understand.'' She cried

Henry's eyes went black, stared into hers and focused.

'' Where is your sire, the one who changed you.'' Henry growled in a deep voice.

''I don't know, he bite me and everything went black. Then there was a sharp feeling and intense pain.'' She replied immediately

He broke his focus and looked at her emerald green eyes. She was a victim of hunger and tossed aside like yesterdays' trash.

''The man who bite you, he was a vampire and he turned you into one.''

''Excuse me?''

''You're a vampire, I know cause I am one.'' Henry simply answered

He focused and his eyes went black and he showed his fangs to her. She simply stared with big scared eyes and then she fainted into his arms. He got up and picked her up in his arms and took her to his apartment. He covered her in his coat so that the security guard won't ask question and whispered into her ear giving the man the illusion that this was a romantic adventure.

He opened the door to his apartment and walked across in quick steps. He then gently placed her on his bed and came back with a damp warm face-cloth. He gently washed her neck and any other trace of blood she had on her body. He tucked her under his sheets and simply stared at her.

''Don't worry, you're going to be fine and I'll help you.'' Henry whispered softly.

Author's Note: I hope that you enjoy this fic and please review by staying positive.


	2. As Real As the Burning Dawn

**Chap.2: As Real As the Burning Dawn**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**MeliaAlexander: I wanted to show a softer side to Henry especially if he was to find her in a panic**

**David boreanaz's wife247: I'm glad you find this cool**

**Cristal Butterfly: That was exactly what I was going for with the sweetness^^**

**ChocolateButtons: I am continuing I'm just having a little writer's block**

Henry paced around the apartment as he waited for Vicky to arrive with some spare clothes and hopefully some information about this stranger in his had little ID on her but what he found seemed to help a little; he found had her clutch purse open on the table. Inside was her cellphone, lipgloss, wallet with 60$, keys. What seemed to be an eternity which was really 30 minutes Henry heard a knock on his door and knew. He walked from the sofa to the door with a wine glass in his hand.

''Sorry it took us so long but it wasn't easy to find sizes for clothes for someone at this hour.'' Vicky explained as she and Mike walked into the apartment.

''Don't worry about it as long as you brought them with you your timing is perfect.'' Henry answered as he placed his glass down on a glass coffee table.

Henry, Vicky and Mike walked back to the living room and sat down on the sofas.

''So what happened exactly here Henry?'' Mike asked while getting ready for another story in the world of the supernatural

''Well... I was out hunting for my meal when I picked up the scent of her blood. I followed the scent and found her abandoned in an empty warehouse.'' Henry started

''And then what?'' Mike asked while rubbing his temples

''She was turned into a vampire by her Sire who fed on her and left her for her dead.'' Henry finished.

''Where is she now?'' Vicky asked as she held the bag with some clothes as she started to walk

''I put her in my room to rest... this is going to be difficult for her. That's why you don't turn people into vampires and leave them on their own and Vicky?''

''Yes... be careful.''

In his bedroom

Words, whispers, heartbeats, cars, wind and every sound seemed to be amplified to her. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before opening them to find herself in a bedroom she didn't recognise. There was a sudden burn at the back of her throat; it felt like she hadn't had a drink in days... then she heard it. The stead set of two heartbeats, the flowing of blood in the veins; she got very hungry.

Vicky knocked on the door lightly and opened it then she saw her sitting on the bed. She had her head in her hands and her chin length black hair was hiding her hands.

''Hello, my name is Vicky Nelson. I know this is confusing right but Henry and I are trying to help you. What's your name?'' Vicky asked as she sat down next to her on the king size bed.

''It's Rosemary Carter but I prefer to be called Rosie.'' Rosie answered as she lowered her hands and looked at Vicky's face. ''What's in the bag?''

Vicky smiled a little ''Well when Henry called me earlier he told that when he found you, you were going to need fresher clothes and not ripped.''

Vicky stood up and placed the bag on the bed, and pulled out various pieces of clothes and placed them on the bed. ''I'm going to join Henry and Mike so you can get dressed.'' Vicky said as she walked towards the door and left Rosie alone.

Rosie let out a sigh and looked at the clothes that were on the bed. There were jeans, pants, long sleeved shirts, t-shirts, tank tops and ballerina flats. She got up from the bed and simply starred at her reflection in the mirror... ripped clothes blood matted hair, dirt and grime smudged all over her. She stripped all of her clothes and went to take a shower in Henry's master bedroom. After soaking up the hot water for ten minutes, she towelled dried her hair and thought about what she was going to wear. A smiled appeared as she saw there was also a bra and underwear for her to wear. Once they were on she put on the light blue jeans and the black t-shirt with the lace. She then slid into the black ballerina flats, ran a comb through her hair and she placed her square cut bangs.

She took a deep breath and walked into the living room to see Henry, Vicky and Mike discussing on the sofas and there was a sandwich on the table. Henry looked up first and was trying to read Rosie. Mike looked up and was taken by her beauty; emerald eyes, black hair, she seemed to be a good 5'9. Vicky was simply happy something of that she brought her seemed to fit.

''Thanks for the clothes... I'll stand out less in them.'' Rosie thanked Vicky as she sat down on a sofa right in front of Mike.

''Your welcome, I'm just happy they fit. It's hard to pick out clothes when you're guessing on sizes.''

A silent drifted through the room, Henry decided to take the reins on this.

''What do you remember?'' Henry asked

''This is going to seem insane but I remember you telling me that I turned into a vampire and you were going to help me.'' Rosie answered ''But that's absurd, everyone knows vampires don't exist.''

The only sound that was heard was Mike who laughed at that statement. Out of reaction Rosie lifted her head and saw it... his jugular vein. Rosie's thirst returned stronger than ever, and Henry saw it the hunger in her emerald eyes. Without thinking Rosie lunged forward, pinning Mike down and bit down into his neck, her teeth biting into his vein and drinking his blood while he screamed as he tried to fight her off.

Henry came up behind Rosie, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off of Mike while Vicky grabbed a towel and applied pressure to Mike's neck.

''Mike ... are you okay?'' Vicky asked

''Yeah but why does this always happen to me.'' Mike replied

Henry grabbed Rosie's face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

''Rosie, you're a vampire -'' Henry started

''Oh God, what did I do? I can't be.'' Rosie interrupted in a panic

''Rosie... you're a vampire and you just reacted to your first instinct to feed on blood, you even had the choice of the sandwich but you choose blood... I know this isn't want you want to hear but it's the truth.'' Henry answered

''Vicky... open the blinds.''

''Henry... its dawn.''

''Do it.''

Vicky walked over to the window and positioned herself ready to open the blinds. Henry turned Rosie so they were both facing the window with his arms wrapped around her... no chance of escape.

Henry nodded to Vicky as she opened the blinds with the remote. At first there was a nice warm orange glow and then it changed. The sun hit Rosie's leg and Henry's arm and they both reacted. Henry was wincing in pain while Rosie was screaming as she immediately fell to the ground taking Henry with her. Vicky closed the blinds and went to the kitchen and poured some blood into two glasses.

She rushed over to Henry and Rosie and forced them to drink it. Rosie felt a sudden relief as she felt the blood do the healing to her leg. Henry was fine naturally.

''Rosie do you believe me now?'' Henry asked as he put the glass down and looked at her. ''This is as real as the burning dawn. There are dangers and risks to being a vampire but don't worry...''

''How can I not worry about being a vampire?'' Rosie replied

''Because I'm here and I am going to teach you how to survive and live like one of us.''

Rosie didn't answer... she just started to cry tears of blood which caused Mike and Vicky to stare at her. Henry took her in his arms and placed her head on his shoulder so she was supported while she cried.

''Don't worry Rosie... you are not alone; I'll take care of you. I promise you that you are safe with me.'' Henry said as he rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

**Author's Note: I am sorry about taking so long to write this but here we go and the next chapters won't take as long**


	3. Hello Bishop you are delicious

**Chap.3: Hello, Bishop... you are delicious**

**Thanks for the reviews !**

**- David boreanaz's wife247: Hihi... I was wondering till someone noticed that part but to answer your question yes it will come into play**

**- sessys girl forever: I'm glad you find it interesting**

**- Cristal Butterfly: Well for the ending I tried to picture myself through Rosie and I would need someone to help me through this... I also wanted a little humour in the chapter as well**

**- Emzy2k11: I wanted to show a softer side of Henry**

**- babygurl1944: Very happy that you think it's great**

Her senses were awakened by the night but they seemed to intensify with life in the club. The heat from the bodies, the loud bass and the music wrapped around her like a soft blanket. Drinks flowed with delicate intensity but it was the heartbeats and the rushing blood that had her feeling intoxicated.

His hard muscled body hummed to life as she straddled him in the private VIP booth of the club. He was just looking to blow off some steam with his friends after a long day of work. He was one of the guys who seemed to have everything perfect, job, looks, and money, always surrounded by beautiful women. Yet he was still missing something in his life that his friends all seemed to have... love.

All of his past relationships seemed to only last 2 months and he would always end them but truly all the girls wanted the physical side of him not that he could blame them. Good eating habits, exercise daily, muscled and toned body made him as he often heard ''a hottie''.

Here he was on the floor having a whiskey on the rocks watching as 18 year-old make complete fool of themselves wearing what seemed to be leftovers of material. ''God I feel like a dirty old man and I should wash out my eyes and I'm only 26.''. There she was at first in the corner of his eye, so he got a good view of her when he turned his head. Rosie weaved herself in between the people as if she was dancing, her chin length black hair fluttered.

''That's more like it!'' He though as he simply watched her as she walked past wore a simple green khakis, black tank top with a beige wrap over it with black leather booties with a good slim heal giving her the appearance of being a good 5'11 instead of her 5'9. With hardly any makeup on her face, Bishop was mesmerized by her and her being a natural beauty. Her pace seemed to slow as she walked right next to him.

He was in awe with this woman in front of him, who bought another drink for him, danced in perfect harmony and now she straddled him in the VIP private booth of the club. Her deep kisses set him on fire and he loved every sensation; her soft lips, her fingers plunged into his hair, her lean body up against his making a perfect mould. Rosie had found him finally ... her supper and she was famished. Henry had taught her well, you don't just attack at any time. Mesmerize your victim bring them into another world just before you bite. She did exactly that with him, he was mesmerized by her body, her energy, the sensation that vibrated between them as she madly kissed him as she straddled him. She also kept track of his breathing and body language.

Rosie's eyes went black and her fangs came out and she bite down into his jugular vein. They both moaned at the sensation, he to have this gorgeous creature on him and for Rosie a mouth full of blood; o negative her favourite as she discovered with Henry. The blood rolled down her throat nice and smooth hitting just the right spot for Rosie. When Rosie had her fill for her hunger she stopped herself, and then passed her tongue over the four tiny puncture marks* sealing them to help them heal and he would never know what really happened. She kissed her way back to his lips and passed her hand over his face and then pulled away ending the kiss.

''Wow.'' He said breathless

''You have no idea, you were simply delicious but I got to go.'' Rosie answered as she got off of him and straightened her outfit and started to walk away.

He quickly snapped back to reality and went after her; no way was he going to let her go after feeling so intense and alive with one kiss. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forcing her to spin around.

''Wait, just like that you're going to go without even name?'' He asked

''My name is of no importance nor will it change anything.'' She answered

''Please just let me know your name.''

She raised her eyebrow at his request and thought she could humour him a little. ''It's Rosemary but I prefer being called Rosie -'' Rosie started

''Rosie it is then and the pleasure is mine. I'm Bishop and my only goal is to please you.'' Bishop answered as he took her hand and kissed it like he was a medieval knight in the presence of a lady

''Oh boy, tell me Bishop does that actually work on other girls?'' Rosie asked as she laughed a little while taking her hand back.

''Usually yes it does work... I don't usually get called out on it.'' Bishop answered feeling a little confused

Rosie got closer to Bishop and focused while her eyes went black as she held him. ''You will forget this moment, you will forget me. You will just remember trying to flirt with a woman who simply isn't interested.'' She growled in her low vampire voice while she made him forget.

She let him go and walked out of the nightclub where Henry was waiting for his student to come out after her first hunt by herself. They walked side by side in silence soaking up the night. Henry seemed a little tense as he turned his head.

''What is it Henry?'' Rosie asked

''I thought I told you every time you feed you are suppose to glamour your victim so that they forget you.'' Henry answered as he forced them to stop.

''I did with the guy I was with in the club... why do you ask?''

''Because your victim has been following us for the past 10 minutes.''

Rosie looked over Henry's shoulder and saw Bishop walking towards them.

''I did glamour him Henry, what does this mean?''

''Simply that he is strong minded, the same thing happened with Vicky when I tried to glamour her.''

She looked over at Bishop and then back to Henry and walked over to Bishop stopping him dead in his tracks.

''Look not to give you the wrong idea but why are you following me?'' Rosie asked bluntly

''Because your interesting, mysterious and I want to know you. Please can I have your number so we can get coffee?'' Bishop asked

''You see the guy behind me.''

''He's your boyfriend... good job Bishop hitting on someone's girlfriend. All though you didn't stop us from making out in the club either.'' Bishop answered as he grinned.

''Your right I didn't stop us and he's not my boyfriend but I'm staying with him. He's just overprotective of me and doesn't want to see me get hurt.'' Rosie explained

''I respect that but you are a grown woman who is quite capable of making her own decisions. So I'm going to leave you with me card which have my work number and cellphone number.'' Bishop started as he pulled his card from his jeans.

Rosie read it for a moment and on the card she read:

Dr. Bishop King

Veterinary Clinic Toronto

''You are a vet then, Dr. Bishop King.''

''That I am but I'm a vet who really wants to get to know you better Rosie... so I'll say goodnight and hope to talk to you soon.''

Rosie chuckled as she walked back over to Henry and they continued her 'Vampire Lessons'. They got back inside the apartment with a few hours before dawn. Since Henry had started to help Rosie she now slept on his sofa and kept some o negative blood in the fried.

She was sitting with her legs crossed on the sofa feeling the satin black pj against her cold skin as she continued to think about Bishop and about calling him. She lifted her head as she heard Henry's padded footsteps against the floor as he walked and joined her on the sofa.

''Am I insane Henry?''

''That's weird question, why do you ask if your insane?''

''Because I see everyday the hardship of your feeling for Vicky and vice versa and I don't know Henry... how can I love someone when my first passion is blood and to quench it? Who would love me?''

''First thing, I love you Rosie. I love you like a father loves their child and yes it can be a challenge to love someone when you sometimes only think of blood. The thing between Vicky and I is complicated but there are many vampires as myself who have taken a human as lover in the past. Should you choose to take this man as your lover... in the end you will see him die. I know it's harsh but this truth comes with our existence, people come and go and there's nothing we can do to change that.'' Henry explained to a confused Rosie

''So you think I should see him again?''

''That's your finale decision Rosie... however I can tell you that if you do want to see him our lessons will become much more intense. So that you are never tempted to drain him and kill him. Dawn is approaching so goodnight Rosie.'' He said as he bent down and kissed her forehead

''Goodnight Henry.'' Rosie replied as she put Bishop's card with her clothes. ''Do I risk it and put it all on the line for you Bishop'' Rosie thought to herself

Rosie and Henry both laid down and fell into their deep vampire sleep in the dark.

**Author's Note: I know it took forever but finally here is chapter 3 and do you think Rosie should risk it all for Bishop?**


End file.
